


universal x forces

by plaidnutmeg



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, post-reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidnutmeg/pseuds/plaidnutmeg
Summary: "Subconsciously, he shifts his eyes over to the sleeping form of Killua, with his back to Gon. The more he thinks about it, the more he agrees with the idea that he and Killua, together, are an unstoppable force."In which Gon and Killua are reunited, traveling with Alluka, and the typical chaos ensues.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 18
Kudos: 233





	universal x forces

**Author's Note:**

> Although I'm a writer, this is my first time actually writing fan fiction, so I appreciate any feedback you have to offer!  
> I intend on writing more fics, and as soon as my friend finishes watching -certain shows- she'll be able to beta my work (I don't want to spoil anything for her).  
> Essentially, that means this work IS unbeta'd, I just went through and edited it to the best of my own ability. ^^

Certain forces in the universe are not to be reckoned with. Gravity, for example, is something that remains unexplained. Death could be called an unstoppable force, if someone really stopped to think about it. The stillness of the hotel room seeps into Gon’s bones as he ponders the mysteries of such forces.

Subconsciously, he shifts his eyes over to the sleeping form of Killua, with his back to Gon. The more he thinks about it, the more he agrees with the idea that he and Killua, together, are an unstoppable force. Even after walking towards the World Tree, Gon had felt two pulls on his chest. One drew him to the top of the tree - Ging. The other was more subtle, insistent. It had threatened to pull Gon off the canopy of the giant tree as he watched the sunset with his father. The farther away Killua travelled with his sister, the sharper the string pulled. In the end, they made it about eight months before deciding to meet up again, if not for anything but to save their vital organs from being pulled out by the aforementioned 'string'. Eight months was all they needed, Gon had decided. He knew Killua agreed - at least subconsciously - by the way he smiled not only at Gon, but at his little sister too.

Alluka and Nanika are another unstoppable force of the universe; Gon knows Killua would do anything for him. This has been proven time and again: from their first meeting during the Hunter Exam, to the moment Gon realized he had not only survived his restriction and covenant, but healed perfectly as his fourteen-year-old self. But if Gon is Killua’s world, Alluka and Nanika are his universe. Learning that he isn't number one anymore didn't make Gon feel bad - in fact, he smiles when he sees Killua holding Alluka’s hand, or kissing her cheek. That Killua had learned to love, and give enough of himself to still be happy, was the greatest reward for a harrowing journey that Gon could ever ask for.

Now, reveling in the calmness of the Klonio hotel room, Gon presses his face further into his cold pillow while his eyelids shift lower, tendrils of sleep pulling him into the mattress. Alluka’s soft breathing, and the steady rise-fall of Killua’s shoulders had become a dependable lullaby to Gon in the past few weeks they'd been traveling together.  
Gon breathes a sigh of content, and resigns to letting sleep pull him away, right as he senses Killua exhale, abruptly still. The sudden change in atmosphere forces Gon’s eyes open. Watching Killua shift, Gon relaxes a fraction, not wanting to alert Killua of his consciousness. Killua’s breath speeds up, and his body begins to give little jerks and shudders as he twists himself into the bedsheets. Before his actions could become full on thrashing, Killua lets out a broken whimper and curls into his side, facing Gon.

Tears lead down Killua’s face, his eyes still shut.

Gon thinks he has always admired Killua. He has always been enamored with the way moonlight seems to caress Killua’s clenched jaw, the way his damp eyelashes rest delicately along his cheekbones, the way his nearly unblemished skin shines against the pillow. After a brief pause, Killua begins to shake in earnest, mumbling nonsense as his body reaches for or fights whatever plagues his sleep-addled mind. Killua’s pleas and whispers continue to grow in volume, and he begins to shake his head wildly, as if begging someone to refrain from whatever it is they might be about to do. Gon listens to Alluka’s breathing, realizing that it has not changed from it’s peaceful tempo throughout the entire tantrum.

Gon focuses back on Killua, who has suddenly shifted into a sitting position, ceasing all noises and most of the head shaking. As Gon’s midnight-affected brain slowly registers that Killua is, in fact, still crying, Gon sucks in a breath. Killua stills, and looks cautiously over to Gon. Realizing it would be unfair to pretend to be asleep at this point, Gon gives a lopsided smile and awkwardly waves from his bed. Killua’s eyes briefly flicker to Alluka, then back to Gon, and he swallows, looking resolutely away from both of his companions. Gon, ever-honest, decides that there is no point in tiptoeing around his questions.

“Killua, are you okay?”, he whispers, half-praying Alluka will remain asleep.

Killua sniffs, then looks back over at Gon, feigning indifference, “Fine, yeah. Go back to sleep, Gon.”

Gon holds Killua’s gaze for a few seconds, bright eyes boring into Killua’s clearly-not-fine face. Giving in, Killua rolls his eyes and presses his mouth into a line, before softly saying,

“It was just a nightmare. I’m used to them, so you don’t have to worry.”

Gon’s cheeks puff out and he releases the breath he had been holding, “But I’m worried anyway. Killua, you’re my best friend, and it makes me feel awful to see you sad.”

Killua near-silently splutters and scratches the back of his head, mumbling things like “you always say the weirdest things” and “why are you so forward”.

Deciding that his tactics seem to be working so far, Gon tries again.

“What was your nightmare about, Killua?”

His question hangs in the air, and is eventually met with a resigned sigh.

“Come sit over here. I don’t want to wake Alluka up.”

Gon complies, softly making his way across the five feet of space between his and Killua’s beds. The two of them lay down side by side, and Gon watches the moon trace shapes on the ceiling. After a few minutes of silence, Killua breathes, in a voice barely audible, as if he is afraid to break the silence,

“Neferpitou.”

Gon shifts so that he can see Killua’s face.

“Neferpitou… and you.”

Killua breaks his gaze at the ceiling to look at Gon. Pinpricks begin to burn at the back of Gon’s eyes, and his face contorts into something desperately apologetic.

Of course they had talked about what had happened. They had both had things to apologize for, and things to straighten out. Somewhere in the back of Gon’s mind, he understands why Alluka hadn’t been completely alert the moment Killua’s fit began. Knowing Alluka isn't a heavy sleeper, Gon realizes that she must be used to Killua's nightmares. This thought, combined with the guilt of being the cause of said nightmares, sends a haze of despair through Gon’s mind, temporarily blinding him. It isn't until he feels Killua’s gentle hand on his shoulder that he begins to breathe again, and remembers that _he_ is the one who is supposed to be comforting the _other_.

“Killua, I-“

“No. We’ve already apologized. I think apologizing is a lot like thanking someone. If you’re going to apologize every single time something you _couldn’t have avoided_ happens, it’s just going to be meaningless. I’m not angry at you any more, Gon.”

Killua turns to Gon with a small smile, and Gon frowns. As confident Killua’s voice is, Gon can't help but notice the minute trembling in his best friend’s body. Killua was never one for physical affection, but Gon - being raised as he was - only knows so many ways to comfort someone. Which is why he looks at the ceiling, and pushes forward in his resolution to console the taller boy.

“Killua…” Gon trails off as his eyes find Killua’s already trained on his face with an intensity and an emotion that he can't quite place, “I’m going to hug you now.”

When Killua says nothing in response, Gon continues, in hopes that he will elicit some sort of confirmation, “Mito-san always told me that the best way to comfort somebody you loved is to hold them while they fall asl-“

Killua turns bright red and looks back at the ceiling while furiously whispering, “Okay, okay! I get it Gon, it’s fine!”

Gon beams and wraps his arms around Killua, pulling Killua’s fragile-appearing frame into his own space. Killua’s entire body goes rigid for a moment, before he relaxes into Gon, melting into the space between Gon’s chest and the mattress. Gon moves one arm to press along Killua’s lower back, and the other slides into Killua’s bedhead, carding through the fluffy mess. Killua shudders when Gon’s nails tickle his scalp, and presses his face firmly into Gon’s chest.

If Gon’s heart stutters, Killua doesn't mention it.

For a while, Killua’s breathing is rapid and uneven, and Gon wonders if he made the situation worse. On some level, he knows it was part selfishness that made him want to hold Killua, but a larger part of him loves Killua enough to want him to be healthy more than he wants to act on his desire to cuddle with him. Killua shifts again, tangling their legs together and nudges his face against Gon, before finally calming, breaths coming in and out at a steady pace. A smile pulls at Gon’s lips, and as he idly plays with Killua’s hair, he commits every detail to memory of the boy curled into him for warmth. Feeling Killua’s hair tickle his chin is enough for Gon to wonder what Killua would do if he…

Not being one for depriving himself of what he wants, Gon carefully removes his hand from Killua’s hair, ignoring the tightness in his chest at the whine Killua lets out in complaint. Stealthier than his time during the Hunter Exam, Gon presses a long kiss into the soft, white, tousled mess that Killua refuses to comb. Gon feels his friend immediately stiffen, and the rapid pulse is back in Killua’s body. Gon scrunches his eyes closed, preparing to be shoved off of Killua, until he feels the soft vibration of Killua speaking into his chest. Using his hand on Killua’s hip to push them apart a fraction, he whispers honestly,

“Sorry, Killua! Um, that’s not, I know that’s not something Mito-san used to do, but your hair looked really soft and I kind of just wanted to see how it would feel but I’m done now and I promis-“, Gon’s voice broke off at Killua’s soft glare and grumpy voice, “What?”

“I said, do it again. Also, I _told you not to apologize_.” At this, one of Killua’s hands finds the one on his hip to thread their fingers together, and he huddles back into Gon, whose body suddenly feels like it’s soaring. Again, Gon not being one to deprive himself of what he wants, complies.

They stay like that, with Killua’s breathing stuttering only the first few out of a dozen times Gon presses kisses into his hair. Eventually the two boys drift off to sleep in a world of warmth and the familiar smell of each other. By half an hour, the only sounds that can be heard in the little hotel room are those of three teenagers breathing, and Killua faintly whispering Gon’s name against the latter’s chest as he sleeps.

* * *

Lines of sunlight stretch through the windows of the hotel as the sleepy world stirs. Birds chirp outside, and the buzz of every day living in the streets below the hotel gingerly reaches the cozy room.

Killua’s pillow stirs just a little bit, and Killua hums before smiling into it. Upon realizing that pillows should not be moving, Killua tenses altogether. He inhales the scent of the ocean, adventure, and Gon. _Gon?_ The previous night’s events flood back into his mind, and Killua’s entire face heats up.

Their legs are tangled, they’re holding hands, and Gon’s face is resting against his hair. How much more unabashedly domestic could someone get while remaining oblivious to the raging crush you have on them? Seriously. Subconsciously though, Killua wishes that he could have this every morning, even if it meant having nightmares that Gon felt the need to console him over.

Embarrassment floods Killua's entire body, and as if in response to such a selfish idea, Gon whines, and his breaths become more or less awake. Killua, despite knowing he probably should have moved away, just remains relaxed into Gon, the side of his face pressed against Gon’s sternum. Killua’s content quickly turns to concern, then confusion as Gon’s heart rate turns rapid.

“Killua? What...” Gon's voice trails off.

Well, that was unavoidable. Gon’s not the type of person to ignore his own curiosity.

“Hey,” he grumbles in response, internally cringing at how sleep-affected and gravelly his voice sounds. Gon’s breathing, however, does a weird hitch, and what the hell, Killua’s starting to question everything he’d assumed about Gon’s feelings for him for the past three years.

Quickly after, though, Gon pulls his hand out of Killua’s, and Killua get’s ready to be doused in the cold water of rejection, of _“I was only doing this for you because you seemed like you needed comfort”_ , and _“You’re my best friend Killua I just don’t think of us that way”_ and _“We were up late last night, you must know I was too tired to actually have meant any of it.”_

After all, it was entirely possible that friends did stuff like indirect kisses and hand holding and cuddling. Gon doesn’t overthink things. It’s always simple with Gon, and the only times it isn’t is when Killua lets his stupid adoration-fueled crush get in the way of their friendship. So, with all of this in mind, he plays dumb, and sinks further into Gon, trying to use the _“I’m barely awake yet”_ card.

Gon notices, and uses both hands to hold onto Killua’s hips, rolling the thinner boy on top of himself. Killua’s head reels, and before he can delve into the nuances of Gon’s actions or freak out over the realization that Gon’s heartbeat is still going at an incredible rate despite his calm posture, Gon says,

“I can’t tell if I’m jealous of how soft your hair is, or if I just want to be able to play with it and kiss it for the rest of my life.”

And if Killua’s brain wasn’t in overdrive before, he’s about to short circuit. Draped across the person you’re slightly in love with, with your face pressed into the curve between their neck and shoulder, buried in the sheets of a hotel room, is probably one of the best ways to die, Killua thinks.

Before he can respond, a solid click resounds, and both boys turn their heads to see Alluka standing next to the bed holding a disposable camera with the most triumphant face she has ever worn.

“I hope you don’t mind that I used the last picture on our film, Brother. I felt that this was worth it! Also, congratulations, Gon! It’s about time,” she giggles. Killua glares as hard as he possibly can at his darling little sister, and makes to move from Gon’s hold. Arms tighten around his waist, and he looks back down to see bright, determined eyes staring back up at him.

“Killua! I finally caught you, so I’m not letting you leave so quickly,” Gon chirps, open and earnest. Killua splutters as Gon and Alluka share twin devilish smiles. With Gon’s strong arms holding him against his chest - seriously, what have they been feeding him, surely he wasn’t this strong when they’d first met - Killua could do nothing but relax against his captor.

Of course, ever the ex-assassin, an escape plan was already at the front of his mind. On one hand, Gon had never actually said anything that confirmed or disillusioned Killua’s understanding of his feelings, but on the other, surely they’d crossed a line at some point? Killua pushed the doubt out of his mind and decided to execute his evil idea, his consolation: the ability to play “dumb”.

“Alluka, you should always think things like this through, you know,” he drawled, without raising his head from Gon’s chest. Gon says nothing, and if he takes Killua’s words the wrong way, he doesn’t seem to show it.

“Brother, I don’t think there was anything I didn’t think through,” Alluka replies. Killua hums, and offhandedly remarks,

“Alright then.”

Inexplicably calm for what he's about to do, Killua shifts up from his position on top of Gon so that his face is directly level with his best friend’s. Gon’s eyes are wide and confused, and his mouth is resting slightly open. A million doubts run through Killua’s mind as his breath ghosts over Gon’s cheeks, but ultimately, he’s confident in his choice.

Killua presses his mouth gently to Gon’s, then leans into the kiss. Gon goes stiff for an agonizing second, his hands beginning to slip off of Killua’s waist, and Killua steels himself to hear exactly what he’d been dreading. Then as if nothing had happened, Gon’s hands are back on his hips and pulling Killua into him. The kiss is messy, because Killua hasn’t had much (or any, really) practice, and Gon is still slightly in shock. After a few seconds, though, Gon gathers himself, and Killua’s brain is pushed to the edge of nearly-exploding.

Gon’s fingers are pressing into Killua’s hips, then his waist, then Gon’s hand is in his hair again, and he’s pulling it, then carding through it gently. Gon’s mouth is searing hot, and Killua can’t think through the little shivers he’s getting when Gon’s teeth scrape slightly across his bottom lip, or when Gon breathes something that sounds a lot like Killua’s name into his own mouth. Gon’s presence begins to eclipse every other thing in existence, and Killua starts to wonder how he went three years without kissing his best friend.

It hasn’t even been 10 seconds when the _thud!_ of something falling to the floor causes both boys to jolt, and Killua turns his head, leaving Gon to stare at him in surprise. Alluka is still standing in the same place as before, only her jaw is hanging open, and the camera has fallen out of her hands, the perpetrator of the noise. Killua just smiles sheepishly, thoughts still going at a hundred miles per hour, and when Gon looks over to realize Alluka is, in fact, _still standing there,_ he has the decency to go bright red.

Taking advantage of Gon’s embarrassment to slide out of his arms, Killua jumps up and reaches for Alluka, giggling little, “I told you so”-s. Alluka shrieks a laugh and scurries out of Killua’s reach, squealing:

“I said I didn’t forget to think anything through, and I meant it - but that doesn’t mean I thought it would actually happen!” 

At this, Gon recovers from his shock and starts, playfully indignant, “Now listen here Alluka, when two people love each other very much-“

  
Alluka shrieks again and falls over onto her bed, laughing, “No more, Gon! No more! I don’t want to hear any more!”

  
Killua watches in amusement as his best friend- _friend? lover? crush?_ what should he call Gon now that they’d… Killua watches his _Gon_ run towards Alluka and tackle her, tickling her as she dissolved into peals of laughter. Killua’s heart swells, and in the midst of their psuedo-fight, Gon looks over at Killua with sparkling eyes and blows a kiss, as if to say _“we aren’t finished yet.”_

  
Killua smile widens as the playful banter between the two people he loves most in the world reaches the windows and mixes with the hustle and bustle of the Klonio street beside the hotel and he thinks:

  
If people could be forces of the universe, he and Gon would be an unstoppable one.

**Author's Note:**

> *flips on shades and moonwalks into the sunset*  
> My tumblr: plaidnutmeg.tumblr.com  
> My ask box is always open: https://plaidnutmeg.tumblr.com/ask  
> :)


End file.
